The present invention relates to a club shaft excelling in surface durability.
The recent trend in the field of sporting goods for fishing, golf, skiing, tennis, etc. is toward weight reduction, improved performance, and durable surface coating. Good durability of surface coating is important for sporting goods for outdoor use to retain a good appearance.
Coating materials that form durable coating film are disclosed in JP-A 2003-126306 and JP-A Hei 6-141740. The first one is a coating compound for golf clubs which is composed of 100 pbw (as solids) of acrylic resin and 1.0 to 10.0 pbw of polyethylene wax. This coating compound gives rise to a coating film which has not only good impact resistance (attributable to acrylic resin) but also good wear resistance and peel resistance. The second one is a coating compound based on acrylsilicone resin that gives rise to a coating film with good water repellency and scuff and soil resistance.
These conventional coating materials, however, are not entirely satisfactory. Even though they form a durable, scuff resistant coating film on sporting goods, the coating film is subject to scuff which propagates to deteriorate the appearance of sporting goods.
Golf clubs are liable to scuff each other while they are being carried in a caddie bag. Scuffs disfigure the appearance of club shafts during play. So, there has been a demand for durable club shafts which retain their good appearance.